Conviviality
by ShadowPalace
Summary: It's Percy's 17th birthday, and there is a big surprise party waiting to happen. Percabeth!


**Hi! I just got this idea and I **_**had **_**to write it. Apologies to fans of my other stories who are eagerly waiting for me to write those, I promise to try to do so, soon. **

**Warning! This contains **_**The Last Olympian**_** spoilers. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians nor do I own **_**Our Place**_**, which is a real restaurant quite close to where Percy is depicted to live.**

**

* * *

  
**

"It's just one piece of marble!" Percy whined to Annabeth. They were on the building sight of Olympus, where Annabeth was just 'checking up on things'.

"This is _Olympus_, Seaweed Brain, everything has to be absolutely perfect!" Annabeth said, "Besides, I'll only be one more minute."

"That's what you said a half hour ago!" Percy said, throwing his hands up in surrender. She rolled her eyes at him, and kept on walking, "This is _so_ unfair, today's my birthday and I don't even get to do what I want."

"Oh please." Annabeth said, as she stared disapprovingly at a half built ionic column, "I told you, after I'm done we're going to go back to your house to buy movie tickets and then we'll head out for dinner and movies. Are you telling me that's _not_ what you wanted?"

"No, _this_ isn't what I want." Percy said, gesturing to his surroundings. "We were here for two hours yesterday, an hour on Monday, and four hours on Sunday!"

"I told you, Percy, once school starts I won't be able to visit as much, therefore I need to as much as possible now!" Annabeth said, "So if you'd just be quiet for a few minutes, we can leave sooner."

She began to walk off, but Percy caught up to her quickly and grabbed her hand. "You know there's only one way to do _that_." He said jokingly, with Annabeth, he felt his confidence and cockiness rise immensely.

She rolled her eyes and kissed him for a few seconds before giving him a warning glance that said, "_I know where you're vulnerable"_ and walked off.

Much to Percy's regret, Annabeth _did_ take another half an hour. "See, was it really that bad?" Annabeth asked; they were on the subway heading up towards Percy's apartment.

"Yes, it was." Percy said, crossing his arms.

"You are so…" Annabeth said, but was unable to finish her thought due to the loud _RRRRING! _That irrupted from her bag.

Percy knew Annabeth owned a cell phone, in fact he'd used it several times, but it was very unusual for it to ring, seeing as most people knew that phones were dangerous and therefore rarely called.

Annabeth flipped open her phone and answered it, despite the surprised look from Percy's face, "Hello?" "What?" "You're kidding." "Of course you fix it!"

She slammed the phone closed, and stared out the window at the black wall. "What?" She asked after she noticed Percy's jaw dangling from his face and his eyes open wide.

"Who called?" Percy asked. He'd been more of the protective boyfriend, which Annabeth liked and disliked at the same time.

"Oh, it was Juniper." Annabeth said, pursing her lips, "There was a bit of a… problem."

"With what?" Percy asked, genuinely confused.

"Oh, you know." Annabeth said, trying to come up with a plausible yet not terrifying answer. Percy had gotten good at detecting her lying, which made it all the more difficult.

"No, I don't know." Percy answered, now frightened. Annabeth being allusive was never a good sign.

"Juniper was supposed to send me this book I wanted from the Athena cabin but by mistake sent it to the wrong address. And by the looks of it a mortal's going to get it," Annabeth said, trying to seem angry.

"That's not good, what was the book about?" Percy asked; if the book was about the Gods, the secret civilization could be in danger due to a mix up of addresses.

"The Gods in the 21st century," Annabeth said glumly.

"You're joking, right?" Percy said, even though he very well knew she wasn't.

She punched him in the shoulder, even though it wasn't as fun for her, knowing he wouldn't feel it. "Yeah, I'm joking, and it's raining meatballs. No, I'm not kidding Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth said with heavy sarcasm and anger.

"Sorry," Percy said, as he looked down and began to play with his shirt.

_Wow, he's really falling for it_. Annabeth thought, but remembered to keep a straight face to make sure he wouldn't think that something else was going on.

"We're here," Percy said while getting up after a long silence. Annabeth followed after him, and they began to walk up to his apartment.

"So we'll go inside for five minutes to buy tickets, then we'll go?" Percy asked, checking to make sure he had the plan correct.

"Yeah, so where do you want to eat?" Annabeth asked, "I was hoping for Chinese."

"Great, I'm in the mood for Chinese too. We can go to _Our Place_." Percy said, as they walked into the elevator.

"We had the really good pan fried noodles there, right?" Annabeth asked, as the elevator opened, revealing the hallway to Percy's apartment.

"Is that what we had?" Percy said, as he turned the key in the lock.

But before Annabeth could reply, they were greeted by a huge, "SURPRISE!!!!!!"

"Wha-?" Was all Percy managed to get out through all of the shock and sheer happiness that was going through his head. It looked like everyone he'd ever been friends with was crammed into his living room, wearing funny hats and blowing kazoos. He saw his friends from camp half-blood, he saw his Mom and Paul waving to him with a large grin on their faces, he saw some of his mortal friends from school, and he even saw Rachel.

"Happy Birthday Percy!" Annabeth said; a large grin spread across her face.

"Did… did you plan this?" Percy asked, turning to his girlfriend. He couldn't have wanted more for his birthday. It felt like forever ago that he had a party that wasn't just his mom, or that didn't have someone who brought bad news along.

"Well, I was involved in the planning…" Annabeth said, grabbing his hand and squeezing it.

"There was no missing book, was there?" Percy whispered into her ear, so only she could hear.

"No, there was not." Annabeth said, "C'mon, let's go greet your guests." They began to walk through the crowds of people. The first person to stop them was Rachel.

"Happy 17th Birthday Percy!" She said cheerfully, hugging both him and Annabeth.

"Thanks for coming, Rachel, I know it must be difficult…" Percy said.

"It's really no problem. I have to leave to return to the Clarion Ladies Academy in two days anyway, this is more of a getaway." She replied, "I'm not going to hold you up, I know that you have to make the rounds…"

"Yeah, well, we'll talk later," Annabeth said, and the two of them walked off.

Percy waved a bunch of his friends from Goode, and kept walking around his apartment while still holding Annabeth's hand. The next person to stop him surprised him seeing as he hadn't seen her in a while, Thalia.

"Congrats on your birthday, Percy!" Thalia said, giving him and Annabeth each a hug, "It's been too long you two."

"Definitely," Percy and Annabeth said simultaneously. Annabeth and Thalia then went on and began to engage in an in depth conversation, that lost Percy's interest within milliseconds. Luckily, Grover came up and saved him.

"Happy Birthday Percy!" Grover said, pulling Percy over to where there was a huge bowl of bright red punch.

"Well, thanks for coming, G-man." Percy said, helping himself to a cookie and a glass of punch.

"So, how does the first birthday without the luring thought of the count down to impending doom feel?" Grover asked, as they sat down on Percy's couch.

"Relieving for sure." Percy said, smiling, "But you know, I had birthdays before I knew about my terrible fate."

"Not in a while though." Grover defended, he then began eating the soda can that formally had diet coke in it.

"True enough." Percy said.

Suddenly, the lights turned off, and Percy's mom walked out of the kitchen holding a huge, bright blue cake, with 17 candles on it.

Everyone began to sing _"Happy Birthday"_ and Percy couldn't help but smile. It was the best day in a while, and somehow nothing seemed to go wrong. Sure it would have been even better if his father had come, but somehow that didn't matter so much, he had everyone else.

"Make a wish!" Someone among the crowd of people gathered around him shouted.

He closed his eyes, and blew out the candles with one large breath, only missing two, which he puffed out with another breath.

As his mom began to cut and pass out cake, Annabeth found Percy again.

"What'd you wish for?" She asked, after giving him a quick kiss.

"It won't come true if I tell you." Percy said knowingly.

Annabeth her eyes, "So, how does this birthday compare to last years?"

"You're seriously asking that?"

"Yes. So, what's the answer?"

"This one definitely!" Percy said, as he put a bite of blue cake into his mouth.

"Good." Annabeth replied, as she leaned back into her seat in satisfaction.

"It was for us to be together." Percy said after a while.

"What was?" Annabeth asked in confusion.

"My wish." Percy said, "I wished for us to be together forever. Because I can't live without you Wise Girl, I love you."

"I love you too." Annabeth replied, before leaning into kiss him. It was the perfect end to the perfect birthday.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it. Please review, I'll greatly appreciate it! **


End file.
